


Buyers Remorse

by SkyGardens



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Crimes & Criminals, F/M, Forced Relationship, Hate to Love, Master & Servant, Master/Slave, Multi, Organized Crime, Other, bought humans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 20:56:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20972939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyGardens/pseuds/SkyGardens
Summary: A young woman learns the world is darker and rougher than she ever thought. Her beauty can get her far but her brain and talent is what her "Master" really wants





	Buyers Remorse

Late at night a young girl is taken from her home. Her screams unanswered by family or friends. She saw the look of shame on her fathers’ face as they took her away. But she still fought for him to save her from this. She sits now thinking back on that night. How strange the world turns.

Chapter One

“A pure American girl like you will sell at a high price in this country.” The tall malicious looking Japanese man spoke coldly as his hand roughly touched her chin forcing her to look up at him. Tears began running down her face as the reality of the situation sank in. _‘I no longer have my freedom.’_ Her father lost all his money and his estate trying to invest in a foreign company. He lost everything but mother and herself. Mother left before they came looking for them. Father begged them not to harm him, and then he quickly gave her up to these men. Saying that he'd gladly have her work off his debt. Crying and screaming they took her. “Father don’t let them take me!” She fought back and screamed as loud as should could. “I’m sorry, Tiana darling. I just…I’m so sorry.” He turned his back as they carried her off to their car. “You keep asking for your father, even though he tossed you aside without hesitation. It's obvious you mean nothing to him. You belong to the corporation now." As they were driving, she sat on the floor the empty expression on her never changed. ***Ring Ring*** "Ahh, Hello boss." The men all suddenly became stiff and silent. The one on the phone would glance at the girl at every other pause. "I understand sir, but she's fresh from the-" He stopped mid sentience and again glanced at her. "Yes, sir." The men didn't speak another word after the phone call. The darker man picked her up off the car floor and placed her in a seat. He pulled out a brush and began attending to her appearance. She was still in her night attire, a light blue colored pajama set. Her body was small but she was obviously beautiful to anyone with a sense of beauty. Tan skin against dark black hair, bright blue green eyes. Her face was that of a mature woman despite her age. She was always mistaken for a woman in her mid-twenties while she's just seventeen. She was growing her hair out for a school event, but now it all seemed pointless. She again began to cry. "Shush girl, the boss doesn't need to see you crying." He grabbed her roughly to shake it out of her. She bit into her lip, holding back her tears. The car halted and the men took her out with ease, her body was beyond exhausted to fight back it would only cause herself more harm anyway. They were in front of a large shiny building, glass wrapped all around it. She felt a sharp pain in her chest, this was her fathers’ place of business.


End file.
